chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steamie With Glasses
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Chuggington Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hello SWG! I am also on the TTTE wikia! Could I admin this wikia with you? I know it is small but we can make it traintastic! BashDashCrashSmash 15:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was hoping maybe I could be an admin too? I know A LOT about chuggington, and have nearly 50 different interviews with Chuggington. I could really help out (as I already have, as for doing the complete Season 2 page) on this wiki. BashDashCrashSmash is nice, too. You should also make him an admin. Please let me know :) CalleyFan 04:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello i would like to be an admin i have helped out in this wiki a lot like rebuilding the front page, making new pages (that are needed), Fix up old pages, Uploading new images and many more. I even have my own wiki which took me 2 weeks to fully complete it. Please do reply, please. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! yeh thanks :) well now that you mention it i could use a bit of your help, first of all which locomotive do u think Samuel will most likely be based on and who do you think is younger out the steam chuggers Speedy or Olwin? Admin Hello I am the user Chuggington's Biggest Fan, Sorry to fill up your page or anything but may i please be an admin for wikia. I have made a lot, i have created new pages (that were needed), added photos, edited, even welcomed a new user to say hello! I am not just on Chuggington Wiki. I am on Google, YouTube, RuTube, Thomas Wiki, Wikipidia, Disney Wiki, Pixar Wiki, and EVEN a wikipidia that is in german! (PLEASE)!!!!! PLEASE I am Beging you i would be a great admin! It is my plesure to do it is my Wikia dream to be one! BashDashCrashSmash, CalleyFan, and MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! are nice too you should make us all admins PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write back! Thankyou!, :) Chuggington's biggest fan 01:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can i be admin i know SO much about chuggington. Are you fine with JRCS, Callyfan and That'ssoweird taking over your wiki? I think it is kind of rude for JRCS, Callyfan and That'ssoweird to take over your wiki. Happy New Year Happy New Year Steamie With Glasses Chuggington's biggest fan 17:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC)